


Blindsided

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanservice, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Near Drowning, Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shock, Threats of Violence, demisexual Luffy, graphic description of gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only one that didn't know how Luffy felt was Law...and maybe Usopp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/gifts).



> Thanks to Kereea and the "ignoring strong personalities in writing seme/uke fanfiction" discussion we had. It helped me jell a few things I had been contemplating for a while now.
> 
> That, and I've wanted to write some LuLaw for a while now. (^_~)
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place soon after Punk Hazard.

 

Sitting against the mast, Trafalgar Law watched the game of Tag being played by the three youngest members of Monkey D. Luffy's crew as they ran around the deck of the Thousand Sunny.    

 

Ignoring the complaining from Caesar Clown and the apologizing from Usopp for tripping over the kairoseki-bound scientist, the Heart Pirate captain didn't want to admit to himself that he had spent most of the game surreptitiously watching the Mugiwara's raven-haired captain from beneath the brim of his spotted hat.  Handcuffs rattling as he shifted, Caesar shouted at Usopp for stepping on his stomach during the game, Usopp's voices rising in apology. In a vain attempt to calm the pair, Chopper's voice only added to the cacophony. Law closed golden eyes against the noise when Luffy swung down from the crow's nest to take a seat next to him against the mast.

 

The younger man was silent for an uncharacteristically long time, so long that Law thought that despite the noise, Luffy had dozed off in the hot sun.  Law had also began to drift off when Luffy finally spoke, startling the Heart Pirate captain into full wakefulness.

 

"Torao.  We're allies, right?" Luffy asked, bringing his arms up behind his head and settling once again against the mast.  

 

"Yes, that is correct, Mugiwara-ya.  Why do you ask?"

 

The younger captain's face screwed up into what Law could only mentally  describe as "an attempt for deep thought from someone not used to deep thoughts" while he waited for Luffy to answer.  Meanwhile, Sanji had come out onto the deck to shout, "if my souffle falls, I will kick each of you shitty kids in the head!"

 

"Well...I was thinking...we should do something to _prove_ that we are friends, right?" Luffy said, staring intently at a fluffy cloud.

 

Dreading where the unpredictable raven-haired man's mind was heading, Law took in a deep breath.  "Alliances doesn't mean friendship...." he began.  

 

"We should have sex," Luffy interrupted.

 

Law could only stare at Luffy.  "... _What?_ " he managed to sputter out.

 

"We should..."

 

"I heard you, Mugiwara-ya.  But how does one go from _alliance_  to _sex?_ " Law queried, his mind still reeling.

 

"If we have sex and become lovers, then that means we'll be together forever, right?" Luffy answered, turning to stare at the blue-haired captain as if he was a idiot.   

 

"...Not necessarily..." Law said, unable to stop the blush that colored his tan face.  

 

"Doesn't matter.  I want you as my boyfriend," Luffy said, gazing intensely into Law's eyes.

 

Law felt himself melt slightly as he returned the brown-eyed stare, his heart pounding.  It was at that moment he finally admitted to himself that he was _definitely_  attracted to the raven-haired man, which also explained why he had watched the game of Tag in the first place.

 

"Uh..." he managed to stammer out before Luffy did the one thing that made Law melt completely.

 

Luffy smiled.  At _him_.

 

Like the incoming tide hitting a beach, Law felt Luffy's body heat hit him mere moments before the younger man leaned over and kissed his cheek.  Salt and wind-chapped lips brushed briefly against his 5 o'clock shadow, wiping all rational thought from his brain as it tried to catch up with what was happening.

 

"Aw _man!_ " Law heard Usopp cry out right before a female voice added from the mikan tree grove, "Usopp, you owe me 10,000 beli!"  

 

From his place on the opposite side of the ship Ceasar shouted, "Stupid long-nose, how could you _not_  see that Law has been watching Mugiwara run around since you three _morons_  started playing your stupid game!" 

 

Luffy leaned back and smiled again at the Heart pirate.  "We're dating now, Torao.  Okay?"

 

All Law could do was nod.

 

Law felt rubbery fingers caressing the back of his hand.  Looking down, he saw chewed fingernails and calloused knuckles as they lay across the back of his own slender hand.  Looking up, his eyes locked onto Luffy's once again.  The two stared at each other as if unsure before Law swallowed nervously and slowly turned his hand over to gently yet firmly lace his fingers with Luffy's.

 

The smile that graced Luffy's face made all the previous ones pale in comparison.


	2. Don't Lose Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An after dinner conversation that Law won't soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this on my phone, so the chapters are still ending up short. OTL
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta, Eiri. 
> 
> Eiri, you're right. I _do_ need to take a writing course, or at least a grammar class. ( >_>);

 

Law finished the last bite of his onigiri, following it with the last swallowfull of herbal tea, before he rose from the hectic dinner table.  Unnoticed, the rest of the crew continued to discuss their captain's decision to date the Surgeon of Death and all it implied.

"I think it means that we won't have to pay anyone if Luffy gets hurt," Nami gleefully pointed out.

"But Luffy hasn't had to pay Law for any surgery before. Why should the two of them dating change anything?" Chopper replied.

"Hn...that's true.  Why _haven't_ we had to pay for...?" Usopp asked Law, only to find the one the question was directed to be no longer at the table.

Ignoring Ceasar Clown as he slept on the deck, Law made his way to the railing.  The wind mussed his hair as he gazed out over the sunset-lit ocean, for once not seeing its serene beauty.

Lost in thought, the Heart Pirate captain startled when two rubbery arms reached around him and a weight settled against his back.

"You missed everyone's questions," Luffy said.

"No, I avoided them," Law answered.

"Oh."

Law unconsciously leaned back into thin, strong arms. 

A flying fish broke the surface of the water and the pair fell silent.  They watched as it arced across the sky, its wing-scales glistening red in the setting sun's light.

The older man surmised the reason his new boyfriend hadn't tried to catch the fish was probably because they had just eaten.

Or maybe because he was being held in his arms.

The fish disappeared, splashing back into the ocean.  Sparkling droplets rained down like gems to rejoin the glistening water.

"They're gonna ask their questions, yannow," Luffy said, interrupting Law's thoughts.  "You're dating their captain now."

"I know, and I shall answer them.  I just didn't feel the need to do so tonight," the surgeon replied.  "Not until I've had a chance to think further about this entire situation."

"What's there to think about?  We're boyfriends, and they just have to accept it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"They have a right to query me about any doubts they may have," Law explained.  "I _am_ dating their captain.  Of course, being who they are, and you being who _you_ are, it seems to me that I'll more than likely have to ward off threats not to hurt you in any way."

"Hurt me?  How?" Luffy asked, unwinding his arms from around the other captain.

"Never mind.  I have no plans of doing so, so the point is moot," Law said prudently, turning to face the shorter man.

"You talk funny, but that's part of why I like you!" Luffy chirped, grinning up at Law.

The gold-eyed man felt his heart skip a beat at Luffy's expression.  Swallowing, he locked eyes with the raven-haired man, who stared back up at him, startling as he once again felt rubbery fingers intertwine with his.

" _There_ you are!" a high-pitched voice cried from the falling darkness.  The Heart pirate closed his eyes as Chopper made his way over.

"Hiya Chopper!" Luffy chirped happily as he swung around to face the little reindeer, dragging the flailing Law with him.

"I'm glad that Luffy found someone as intelligent and esteemed as you to date, Law-san!" the Mugiwara's doctor gushed to Law’s scarlet face.  "It'll be nice to have a fellow medical person around to discuss new procedures and techniques with!"

"I...I concur, Tony-ya," the blue-haired doctor replied, his face still red. "I believe it will be beneficial to both of our crews, as well as to any other future patients if we learn from one another."

"Well, I have to go now, its my turn at watch!" the little doctor said as he hurried off, waving at the pair.

"See?  No worries!" Luffy said happily.  "I bet everyone else will be like that," he added, absently rubbing the scar on his chest.

Law had been observant enough during his short time as an ally of the Mugiwara captain to know that that meant something was bothering him...and he was trying to hide it.

"Mugiwara-ya, you're worried," he replied in a lowered voice.  "I feel that it is well within my right as the man that you are currently dating to ask as to why."

"Well..." the younger man began as he knit his brow.  "...Zoro.  He's always been kinda overprotective."

"Does he expect that I would be the 'love them and leave them' type?  It is not within my nature to do so," Law explained, frowning.

"Good," said a voice out of the darkness as the green-haired swordsman walked towards the pair, his hand on the hilt of a katana.  "I would hate to have to give my captain the head of his _first love_."

"Zoro!" Luffy said, laughing while Law frowned even more.  "Torao's not gonna do anything bad to me!  Why would he?  He _likes_ me!"

The blue-haired captain looked from Zoro to Luffy, an eyebrow raised.  "I'm...your _first?_ " he asked carefully.

"Yup!  I was always too busy training and getting a crew and exploring and stuff before.  Besides, I didn't know anyone that was cool enough that I would, yannow... _like._ "

"Oh, I see," Law replied, his mind going a mile a minute as he watched Zoro fade back into the shadows.  "Have you _ever_ been...attracted to anyone before?"

"Naw.  I always thought love and all that mushy stuff was pretty gross.  Then me and the crew went to Punk Hazard and met up with you and we did all that stuff together.  I thought you were pretty cool!"  

Law silently absorbed this new information as rubbery arms once again wound around his body.  Hesitantly, Law placed a hand on top of Luffy's head and stroked it.  Despite the wildness of its usual appearance, the younger man's hair was surprisingly soft.

"So...you've never been intimate with...anyone?" Law asked in a low voice.

"I don't know what that means," Luffy replied.  With a raised eyebrow, Law took a half step back to concentrate on Luffy's face.

"Sex, Mugiwara-ya.  Have you ever had sex with anyone before?" Law reiterated.

"Nope. You're a doctor so I figured that you would teach me," Luffy replied, grinning.

"I suppose since you asked me to date you, and seeing that I _am_ a doctor, I would be the perfect candidate to take on such a request," the Heart Pirate said thoughtfully.

"Does that mean yes?" Luffy asked, wide-eyed.

"It does," Law replied.

The new couple didn’t notice Robin smiling at them as she quietly made her way to the girls' room for the night under the half moon, its light illuminating her steps with silver light. 

To Law, the moonlight only served to illuminate the expression that Luffy now wore.  He felt his heart once again skip a beat at Luffy’s brilliant smile.


	3. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law confesses but gets rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because of one part, I thought it best to up the rating to Mature.
> 
> Eiri, my magnificent beta, you are GOLD! <3
> 
>  **Edit:** FYI: For our non-American readers, canon!Law is 6'3  & 1/3" tall, which is 191cm, but here, when he puts on his boots, he's 6'5", which is 196cm.

"But Torao, why do I need a baaaatttthhh? I just took one three days ago!" Luffy whined as Law led him through the library door towards the bathroom. The blue-haired captain smiled to himself as he walked, mentally noting that despite the whining, the younger captain had yet to let go of his hand.

"You don't necessarily _need_ a bath, Muguwara-ya, but you _do_ need to be somewhat cleaner if we are to do anything more than kiss."

"But you _haven't_ kissed me yet," Luffy whined, pouting.

Surprised, Law came to a complete stop and turned to face the pouting younger man.

"You are completely correct, Mugiwara-ya. I have neglected to do so." Law gazed thoughtfully at the other captain. "Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked.

"Sure I have! Makino used to kiss my head whenever I did something for her, and before I left her bar that last time, she kissed me on the cheek and told me to come back for a visit one day," Luffy explained, smiling tenderly at the memory.

"No, Mugiwara-ya. Not _that_ kind of kiss," Law murmured, stepping closer to the raven-haired man. "I mean _this_ kind." Reaching down, he lightly took hold of Luffy's chin and bent down to place a gentle kiss on the shorter man's lips before pulling back, gold eyes searching Luffy's face for a reaction.

Luffy stared up at the taller man, his eyes wide.

"Oh," he said softly. " _That_ kinda kiss." Raising his free hand to his lips, he touched them lightly with his fingertips, a light blush coloring the younger man’s cheeks. "I...liked that," he admitted, smiling shyly. "Can we do that again?"

The Heart pirate captain gave Luffy a slight smile. "We can," he said, leaning down once more to give the raven-haired man a longer kiss.

Unfortunately for Law, the younger man was quite eager in his response, and thus, Luffy’s teeth hit soundly against Law's. Momentarily stunned at the pain, Law reeled back, forcing Luffy to catch him before he hit his head on the ladder behind him.

"Oops. Sorry Torao!" Luffy apologized.

The blue-haired man blinked dazed gold eyes a few times before managing to focus them on Luffy. The younger man looked worriedly at him.

"I'm fine, Mugiwara-ya. You just...caught me off-guard, nothing more," Law explained.

"Oh. Okay," Luffy replied, shifting from one foot to another.

"What's wrong?" The surgeon asked, noting Luffy's fidgeting.

"I still want to kiss you," he replied.

"Then you may do so," Law said, smiling down at Luffy.

"Torao has a nice smile. Torao should smile more often," Luffy said, grinning as Law bent down to kiss him once more.

Eagerly, Luffy wrapped his arms around Law once and again, pulling him tight against him.

"Mugi...wara-ya...I...need to...breathe!" Law managed to gasp out.

"Oops," Luffy cried out as he let go, only to watch Law sit down hard on the floor.  
"Torao! Are you okay?" Luffy asked, squatting next to the older man.

"I'm fine," Law gasped, waving a hand. He stood up slowly as the raven-haired man watched. "Perhaps it would be best if we continued this elsewhere," he added as he looked up the ladder. The blue-haired man hoped that the soothing hot bath would help calm his new boyfriend down.

"Okay! Last one up is a rotten egg!" Luffy cried as he clambered up the ladder. Law took a deep breath before standing to climb behind the raven-haired man.

"Stinky, stinky, you're rotten, Torao!" Luffy cried in a singsong voice when Law's head appeared through the hatch. Smirking slightly, the surgeon climbed the rest of the way into the bathhouse. Toeing off his boots, he placed them aside.

"Whoa, Torao's not quite so tall now," Luffy pointed out.

"No, I'm not, Mugiwara-ya. I lose 2 inches when I take them off," Law explained.

"Why do you wear them? You're already tall! How tall are you anyway?" the raven-haired captain asked, pouting thoughtfully as he stared up at the still much taller man.

Law shrugged. "I'm normally 6'3" and I like these boots," he said simply.

"Oh," Luffy replied.

Golden eyes dancing with mirth when Luffy clumsily kicked off his sandals, the blue-haired doctor looked down to unfasten the button on his jeans. Not noticing his new boyfriend's amused reaction, the raven-haired man took off his clothes and threw them towards the nearest wall.

Law eyed the messy clothes pile before taking off his favorite shirt. Fussing at the feathers encircling the collar, he carefully hung it on a wall peg, and then straightened out the sleeves.

Turning back, he noticed the younger man staring wide-eyed at him.

"WHOA! You have tattoos on your shoulders! And on your _back_ too! I knew Torao had arm tattoos and that..." Luffy said, pointing at the stylized heart on Law's chest. "How cool!" he added as he ran around the surgeon, grinning at the newly revealed designs.

Walking over to a bathing stool, Law took a seat while Luffy examined the tattoo on his back more closely. Filling a bucket full of hot water, the older man closed his eyes and dumped it over his head, sighing contentedly as the heat permeated his skin. Wiping his eyes clear of the water, he gestured to the younger pirate captain.

"Mugiwara-ya, come here. I want to wash your hair."

Raising his head, Luffy stopped air-tracing the tattoo on Law's back and bounced around to stand in front of Law, giving the blue-haired pirate a face-full of crotch. Sniffling to fight back a nosebleed, Law stared wide-eyed up at the other captain, who gazed back, puzzled. The Heart pirate captain felt his dick twitch before he reached for the bucket once more.

"S...sit here," he instructed, pointing to the second bathing stool he had placed in front of him.

Facing Law, Luffy plopped bonelessly onto the stool and watched as the bucket was filled once more. Picking it up, Law dumped half of it over the younger man's bent head, and then added a generous dollop of shampoo.

"Sanji used to wash my hair," Luffy said absently as Law worked his hair into a lather. "He said I did a shitty job and didn't use conditioner. I guess you're replacing him."

The blue-haired man grunted. "I would surmise that at this point that would be a correct assumption, Muguwara-ya. I don't like to share what's mine."

Realizing what his last statement was, the surgeon blushed a deep red as he furiously scrubbed his slender fingertips against the rubberman's scalp.

"Yours," the future Pirate King murmured.

Law unconsciously held his breath, his fingers never stilling while he waited for Luffy to respond.

"I like that."

At that answer, Law blew out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Each man smiling unseen by the other, they continued in silence as the Heart pirate captain finished washing and rinsing Luffy's hair.

Reaching for the conditioner, the surgeon spoke while the bucket refilled.

"Mugiwara-ya. I feel you should know that I am only allowing this...new-found relationship so that when Joker-ya kills me in the upcoming battle, you would know how I truly felt."

"No," Luffy replied.

Raising an eyebrow, the blue-haired pirate's hand stopped reaching for the conditioner in mid-air.

"No?"

"No," Luffy repeated, raising his head to stare directly into shocked golden eyes.

"You can't die. I won't let that happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Turns out that this entire chapter might be my subconscious' reason as to why Luffy ran all over Dressrosa with Law over one shoulder, then proceeded to protect him from Doflamingo. (>_>);
> 
> Well, besides Luffy being Luffy, that is.
> 
> I was the last one to correct this chapter so if I made any mistakes, please point them out to me. Right now its 3:12am and I've had a very long day. 
> 
> Hard concrit is not only welcomed, but praised. (^_^)


	4. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy go to bed, but not right away to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE WARNED!
> 
> This is the chapter where Blindsided starts showing angst. 
> 
> From this chapter onward, if I write about something that is a potential trigger, I will post a warning such as the one below in the Author's Notes. 
> 
> Once again betaed by the fantabulous Eiri!
> 
> Ryuichi
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING!**
> 
> 1.) Anxiety caused by scarring 
> 
> If I miss a trigger, _PLEASE_ say so in the comments, I read (and answer) every comment I get! Thank you.

 

 

 

Quietly making their way from the bathroom under the nighttime sky, Luffy shook his still wet head, flinging water droplets, promptly splattering Law.

 

"Mugiwara-ya, I would appreciate  _NOT_  having a shower after having just taken a bath!" the Heart Pirate captain hissed quietly.

 

Rubbing the back of his head, Luffy winced.  "Oops.  Sorry Torao!" he stage-whispered.  

 

The raven-haired captain moved closer to Law and smiled shyly up at him. "Franky told me he had a surprise for us," he explained.  "Its down in the hold.  I'll show you the way, okay?"

 

The surgeon nodded once in agreement. 

 

Luffy took Law’s slender hand in his and rubbed his callused thumb once against it. He grinned up at the taller man and began to lead the way.  

 

As Ceasar Clown snorted and rolled over in his sleep, Law thought back to his and Luffy’s recent bath together.

 

_"Mugiwara-ya.  I feel you should know that I am only allowing this...new-found relationship so that when Joker-ya kills me in the upcoming battle, you would know how I truly felt."_

_"No," Luffy replied._

_Raising an eyebrow, the blue-haired pirate's hand stopped reaching for the hair conditioner in mid-air._

_"No?"_

_"No," Luffy repeated, raising his head to stare directly into shocked golden eyes._

_"You can't die.  I won't let that happen."_

 

_The conditioner momentarily forgotten, Law was silent as he mulled over his new boyfriend's declaration._

_"You don't understand the complete situation, Mugiwara-ya.  And I don't feel that it should be discussed at this time.  Perhaps after this is over and done with, IF I somehow survive I will explain myself.  But not beforehand."_

_"No.  I don't need to hear your reasons, Law.  Once I kick 'Mingo's ass, it'll all still be in the past."_

 

Law smiled at the recent memory while being lead down a hallway past a few closed doors.  Standing in front of the last door, Luffy turned to him.

 

"I don't know what the surprise is, but Franky said that the entire crew spent a week working on it.  Robin made me promise to always take off my shoes before we go in," Luffy explained.  "I don't know how I missed them doing anything, I coulda sworn I saw them hanging around the Sunny like usual."   

 

"Perhaps they knew something about us before we even realized," the Heart pirate captain surmised.  

 

"Hn...maybe.  But I  _really_  don't remember seeing them do anything different," Luffy mused, pouting.

 

While Law toed off his boots and lined them up next to the doorway, Luffy hastily removed his sandals.

 

The couple opened the door and stopped to look around the former junk-filled storage room.

 

Broken kitchen furniture from Sanji and Zoro's numerous fights, pieces of metal and tubing from Usopp's failed experiments, maps ruined with seawater but still readable, spare wood for ship repairs and more that once resided in this room had all been removed.

 

In their place two nightstands and a long dresser made out of dark wood each held candleholders made from tubing and gears filled with lit candles.  Unlit matching oil lanterns were fastened in each corner of the room, able to give the room plenty of light if needed. 

 

On the dresser sat a platter full of white cupcakes.  Next to that was a silver-covered plate promising more delights.  Law ignored them for the moment as he examined the bed.  

 

The bed itself was a carved masterpiece.  The dark wood headboard was painted with a smiling jolly roger matching the one that adorned Law's back, with one huge difference.  A familiar-looking red-banded straw hat had been painted on top of its head, the footboard showing a smaller version of the same.  Six soft-looking pillows of varying sizes with red pillowcases sat against the headboard on top of a midnight blue quilt.  An intricately carved trunk sat at the foot of the bed, its lock filled with a silver key.  

 

The walls had been painted a rich midnight blue and highlighted with brilliant red pinstripes.  Small paintings of seascapes adorned either side of the two windows on the left wall, on either side of a door.

 

On the left wall, a door that wasn't there previously now opened out to a small balcony on the back of the ship.

 

Soft throw rugs lay on the floor and in front of the bedroom door.  

 

In the right-hand corner of the room, next to a dark wood clothes cabinet, was a door that led to a small bathroom with a color scheme that matched the bedroom.  Inside was a toilet, sink and shower stall just big enough for two people.

 

Law raised an eyebrow as he padded into the room and closed the door behind them.  He surveyed the room, taking in everything.

 

"WOOHOO!" Luffy shouted as he made a beeline for the bed, first hanging his hat on one of the foot posts.  Leaping up, the raven-haired man jumped onto the mattress.  

 

"I can do a flip!" he shouted before proceeding to do so, scattering pillows everywhere.

 

Watching as Luffy flipped, he was reminded as to how young the other man was in comparison to other Supernovas that had made their way to the New World.

 

Absently, the Heart pirate Captain also noted that not only did the bed not move despite the vigorous jumping, but it didn't creak despite the force applied by Luffy's acrobatics.  Nonetheless, the surgeon did not want to take any chances that their new bed frame might still shatter under the rubberman's feet.

 

"Mugiwara-ya, if you break the bed, what will we have to sleep on?" Law asked Luffy.

 

"Oh yeah.  I didn't think of that," the younger man said, sitting down mid-air. He landed cross-legged and grinned up at Law. Spying something behind the older man, his brown eyes lit up with delight.

 

"Look Torao!  Dessert!" Luffy shouted, pointing at the dresser before stretching out an arm.   

 

Realizing what Luffy was reaching for, Law made his way to the dresser.  He lifted the silver lid off the plate and nodded approvingly at a spiraled arrangement of candied mikan slices. Picking up one, he popped it into his mouth, savoring it.

 

"Good," he murmured approvingly, picking up another piece.

 

Luffy grinned before shoving a second cupcake in his mouth.

 

"'S yummy!" he declared, accidentally spitting cupcake crumbs on the floor.

 

"Muguwara-ya, you don't want to attract rats by eating messily," the surgeon warned.

 

Chewing, he watched Luffy  shove the remaining 19 cupcakes into his mouth, one after another.

 

"Th'yr sooo y'mmy!" the raven-haired man moaned, crumbs spewing from his mouth as he spoke.

 

Law stopped chewing and swallowed, Luffy's moan going straight to his groin.  Replacing the cover on the plate, he leaned back against the dresser.

 

"I never received my promised kiss," he said in a silky voice.

 

Luffy swallowed then, the cupcakes going down his throat in a visible lump.  The Heart pirate captain smirked as they locked eyes, brown staring searchingly into gold.

 

"No you didn't," the rubberman admitted, his tone suddenly serious.

 

Law slinked over to the bed and stood over the cross-legged captain.

 

"So...do I still get one?" he asked, his smirk widening when Luffy shivered involuntarily.

 

"No."

 

Law's smirk dropped.  Wide-eyed, he stared at Luffy.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Torao's too tall," Luffy replied, patting the bed next to him.

 

"Oh," Law said, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he took the offered seat.  Frowning slightly, he turned to Luffy, who smiled back at him.

 

"Torao needs a kiss," Luffy murmured, slowly leaning in to kiss the surgeon on the lips.  The Heart pirate captain returned the chaste kiss at first, sensitive fingers reaching out in an attempt to touch Luffy’s cheek.  

 

Luffy pulled back, his eyes going to Law's inked hand.

 

"That felt nice," he admitted.  

 

Law smirked and leaned forward.

 

"I can make it feel even nicer...if you'll let me," he purred.

 

"Really?  How?" Luffy asked, blinking.

 

"Open your mouth this time," Law said, leaning forward.

 

"Like this?" Luffy opened his mouth wide enough to nearly swallow Law's entire head.  

 

The surgeon stared at the display.

 

"Uh, no.  Not like that.  Like this," he explained, opening his own mouth slightly.

 

"Ohhhh," the younger man said, mirroring Law.

 

"Now this time, close your eyes when I kiss you and let yourself enjoy what I'm doing," he explained.

 

"Nnh..." Luffy grunted in acknowledgement.

 

Law leaned forward and once again kissed Luffy, this time using his tongue to dip inside the younger man's mouth.  

 

Startling slightly, Luffy opened his eyes.  Seeing that the other's eyes were also closed, he closed his own.

 

Law took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into Luffy's mouth, running it along pearly teeth.  He moaned softly as he felt Luffy return the gesture before tentatively touching his tongue to the younger man's.  

 

Luffy inhaled in surprise as he felt Law's touch before he gently sighed through his nose and mirrored him.

 

Smirking briefly, Law ran his tongue around Luffy's, pleased when the younger man returned the gesture. Raising his hands, he placed them on Luffy's waist, pulling him closer as they continued to kiss.

 

By the time they broke apart to catch their breaths, Luffy had somehow managed to pull the surgeon into his lap.

 

"That felt really good," Luffy admitted, a slight blush adorning the bridge of his nose.  "Can we do it again?"

 

"As often as you like, Mugiwara-ya.  After all, I'm your boyfriend now," Law answered, gold eyes shining in the soft candlelight.

 

"Good, because I like kissing Torao," Luffy murmured, reaching a hand up to pull the taller man down for another.

 

Bending to return the kiss, Law slid a hand down until he felt smooth, rubbery skin.  Sliding one hand up underneath the raven-haired man's shirt as he kissed, he slid his other hand up as well, pulling Luffy in until his fingers touched skin that felt too smooth.

 

"Stop," Luffy said, pulling away from their kissing.

 

Confused, Law pulled back to gaze down at the younger man's face.  Luffy's lips were downturned, his eyes closed.

 

"Why?" the older man asked.  "I understand how you obtained the scar, after all I treated it.  It doesn't bother me."

 

"But it bothers  _me_ ," Luffy replied, his hair overshadowing his eyes.  He went silent for a long time, Law's fingertips still paused on the scar.

 

“Does it still hurt?  It shouldn’t.  It should be healed by now.”

 

“No, not  like that.  It  _hurts_ …” Luffy said, touching his balled fist to his chest.

 

"I couldn’t protect Ace,” Luffy’s voice cracked. “But I  _will_  protect you from Joker, no matter what happens, Law.  I will protect  _all_  of you.   _I won't lose,_ " he said, locking eyes with Law. ”Ever again.”

 

Law saw fierce determination as he stared into Luffy’s eyes.   Nodding once, he lifted his fingers from Luffy's scar and climbed off of the younger man's lap.

 

"I think we should go to sleep," Law suggested.  Standing, he stripped down to his dark grey boxer briefs.  The surgeon walked over to the cabinet, carefully hanging up his shirt and jeans before turning towards the bed.

 

Luffy remained sitting for a moment longer before taking in a deep breath and blowing it out.  Looking up at Law, he smiled, all traces of his troubled expression gone.  He blinked at Law before a wide yawn caused his mouth to open his mouth impossibly wide once again.  

 

Law stared in amazement at the cavernous maw before it closed with a snap.  Watching Luffy rub at an eye with a fist, he was once again reminded just how young Luffy was.

 

Moving back to the bed, the Heart Pirate captain laid down on his back, Luffy's eyes following his every movement.  Closing his eyes, Law held up an arm in invitation before cracking open one eye to watch his new boyfriend.

 

Luffy's grin seemed to light up his entire face. He shed his own shirt and sash, throwing them haphazardly on the floor.  Bouncing, he nearly landed on top of Law, putting his hands out at the last second.  Carefully, he laid his head down on Law's chest and placed an arm over the older man’s stomach.

 

Settling his arm on Luffy's shoulder and waist, Law closed his eye and sighed deeply, feeling himself truly relax for the first time in a very long time.  He listened to the sounds of the ship as it rocked in the calm night ocean and began to drift off.

 

"Are we going to share this bed every night from now on?" Luffy asked in a quiet voice.

 

"Every night that I am aboard your ship, I will make it a point to share this bed with you, Mugiwara-ya," the surgeon murmured sleepily.

 

Luffy was silent for so long that Law once again began to fall asleep.  The last thing he heard before sleep overtook him was:

 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. OTL 
> 
> I'm trying to post each one around the middle of the month, but then I finally got the old notebook laptop my sister promised to give me...and its been nothing but trouble. Stupid thing won't charge while open, and _might_ if I closr the lid. So I'm going to get a new cord and hope that it will fix this problem.
> 
> I don't even mind that with Windows 10, websites show up in black and white. JUST CHARGE WHILE I'M USING YOU, YOU STUPID THING!
> 
> Okay...calm...calm...think happy thoughts....
> 
> Ryuichi


	5. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE it when people review me, it makes me feel like someone's actually reading! And remember, hard concrit (constructive criticism) makes Ryu-kun a better writer! (^_~)
> 
> Thank you Eiri, for betaing. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! <3
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING!**
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) Near drowning  
> 2.) CPR/Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation  
> 3.) Shock
> 
> If I miss a trigger, _PLEASE say so in the comments!_ I read (and answer) every comment I get! Thank you.

 

When Law opened his golden eyes and yawned the next morning, he realized two facts: he had had the best full night of sleep in months, and he was nice and toasty warm.

 

As the morning sunlight illuminated the bedroom, Law quickly realized a third fact.

 

He couldn't move.

 

Looking down at his body, he realized that Luffy had wrapped all four of his rubber limbs several times around him sometime during the night and was snoring away, raven-coiffed head still resting on his tattooed chest.  The Heart pirate captain smiled down at his new boyfriend's sleeping face before he became aware of a fourth fact.

 

He had to piss so bad that it felt like his back teeth were floating.

 

Glancing around, his eyes spotted a long, cylindrical pillow lying on the floor nearby. Wiggling his hands experimentally, he came to the conclusion that Luffy had left them free. Reluctant to leave the warmth and closeness, he used his left hand to create a _Room_ and swapped himself for the cylindrical pillow. Sighing to himself, he padded barefoot to make use of their private restroom.

 

When he returned, the blue-haired man had a dilemma. 

_  
_

_‘Do I return to Mugiwara-ya on the bed and risk waking him up, even though I'm well-rested and wide awake, or do I remain awake and wait for him to wake up?’_ he mused.

 

The question was answered for him.  Sanji's cry of "BREAKFAST, SHITHEADS!" had Luffy wide awake and leaping off the bed, nearly running into the startled older pirate in his haste to eat.  Grabbing his shirt and sash, Luffy slammed open the bedroom door.

 

"C'mon Torao!  Let's go before there's nothing left for us!" Luffy cried out as he ran down the long hallway.

 

" _You're_ the reason that the food's usually gone!" Law shouted before he felt the rubberman's hand wrap around a wrist.  

 

"Oh no," was all he was able to get out  before he was rocketed down the hallway. As Luffy's arm stretched up the stairs, Law flailed helplessly, his body narrowly missed being slammed into the other end of the hall.  The arm snapped back into place, leaving Law shaking and pale next to Luffy as they stood outside the kitchen door.

 

"TORAO!  What's wrong?" Luffy asked, blinking owlishly as Law sat down hard on the deck.

 

"I think _you_ happened to him, Luffy," Usopp replied as the others looked down at their terrified ally.

 

"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy chirped, rubbing the back of his head.

 

"I...n... _never_ want to arrive at a meal that way again... _ever!_ " Law exclaimed, his composure returning as he stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants.

 

"You do realize, Torao, that you are dressed in nothing but boxer-briefs," Robin pointed out.

 

"Not that we don't mind the view," Nami added, causing Robin to giggle.

 

"I mind!" Franky bellowed unhappily.

 

Blushing all the way to his chest as the others laughed, Law turned to glare angrily at Luffy.

 

"Oops.  Sorry," the raven-haired man said yet again, ducking his head as Law turned to angrily storm back to their shared bedroom.

 

Dressed, he made his way back to the kitchen and sat at the table, nodding gratefully when Sanji set down a plateful of scrambled eggs and a thick seaking steak in front of him.

 

"After what you just put me through, don't even _think_ it, Mugiwara-ya!" he groused when a rubber hand came close to his plate.

 

Pouting, Luffy's arm snapped back into place right as Sanji placed another steak in front of his still-hungry captain.

 

"So...we didn't hear any sounds last night.  Did you two do anything?" Nami sweetly asked Luffy.  The raven-haired man gulped down a  mouthful of meat and grinned at his navigator.

 

"Yup!  Torao taught me how to kiss!" He happily chirped back.  "But I didn't know you had to open your mouth to properly kiss someone," he added, scratching his head.

 

"Ya wouldn'ta heard anythin' anyway, Nami-sis.  I soundproofed their room!  So unless they lef' tha balcony door open, no sounds!" Franky explained, puffing out his chest.

 

"Good, 'cause those aren't sounds I wanna hear, especially when I'm trying to sleep," Zoro added before taking a healthy swallow of his mikan juice.  "No offense."

 

"None taken," the surgeon replied.  "I more than anyone understands the importance of quality sleep.  But don't you usually sleep during the day, Roronoa-ya?" Law asked, smirking.

 

The entire table burst out laughing as the swordsman frowned in response.

 

"He got you there, seaweed-brain!" Sanji teased.  Zoro frowned, one hand reaching for a katana at his side.

 

"Starting early aren'tcha, ero-cook?" The swordsman replied, standing.  He ignored the rubber hand as it snatched the remainder of his steak off of his plate.  "How about I permanently remove that smile...and the lips connected to it for ya?"

 

"Bring it, grass-top!" Sanji replied, raising a leg.

 

"Lip removal...but of course I have no lips...." Brook threw into the conversation.

 

"Sanji-kun, did you make sure that Caesar got his breakfast this morning?" Nami asked sweetly.  "I'm sure he's hungry too."

 

"Excellent point, my dearest mellorine!" Sanji cried, grinning at the beautiful red-head before he picked up a second pre-made plate of food and a glass of mikan juice.  Pointedly ignoring the still-bristling swordsman, he backed out the kitchen door.

 

"Way ta head off a fight, Nami-sis!" Franky cheered, holding up an air bro-fist towards her. She smiled back, bobbing her head towards the cyborg.

 

"I must admit the idea of blood-flavored breakfast food isn't very appealing... _this_ morning," Robin quipped.

 

"Ewwww!" Chopper squeaked as Usopp turned a sickly shade of green.

 

The archaeologist simply picked up her coffee cup and took a sip, a slightly mischievous smile gracing her lips.

 

Law took in the entire scene while he ate, but could only shake his head at the crew's antics.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Usopp and Luffy put down the fishing poles they were carrying next to the railing of the Thousand Sunny. Usopp stretched backwards to loosen his back, then straightened and picked up a pole. Choosing up a wiggling worm, he impaled it on the hook before handing the pole to Luffy.  He repeated the action once more and then the pair climbed on the railing, shifting around to find comfortable positions. Luffy yawned, reeled back and cast his line into the serene ocean, only to immediately pull it back up, a wriggling fish easily as large as himself on the hook. He scrambled to his feet then punched the fish soundly, knocking it out cold.

 

Leaning against his favorite mast, Law glanced over just in time to watch Luffy punch the fish. He sighed, then turned a page of a borrowed medical book.  Chopper snoozed against the Heart pirate captain's side, his own book forgotten on his lap.

 

At the sound of a large splash Law look over the side of the ship to see a pod of white dolphins swimming alongside the Thousand Sunny. One of the mammals leaped out of the water, its body flashing  briefly in the early afternoon sunlight before splashing back into the ocean.

 

Law didn't realize how large the dolphins were until the Sunny was rocked from side to side by the wave the splash caused.

 

"OOH, LOOKIT USOPP, a flock of dolphins!" Luffy yelled, waking Chopper from his nap.   "Wouldn't it be cool if I caught one?"

 

"Quit wishing for stuff like that!  Where would we store that much meat?" Usopp shrieked, holding onto the railing with one hand and  his pole with the other.  The long-nosed man shuddered when another of the mammals, easily four times as long as the Sunny surfaced nearby, blowing a mixture of air and water high into the sky.  The seawater drenched the sniper, but somehow managed to miss Luffy, Law and Chopper.  Luffy laughed hysterically as Usopp wiped seawater from his face.

 

"Ugh, dolphin snot," he groaned. Law smirked as Chopper giggled.

 

"I'm gonna catch one!  That way we'll have enough meat for a coupla days!" Luffy said, casting his line overboard, the large fish still attached to the hook.

 

The fish, already unhappy about being cold-cocked, took off like a shot towards the front of the ship, reeling Luffy's line out further.

 

One of the giant dolphins decided that it wanted lunch right then and there.  Swimming after the fish, it dashed in front of it and opened its cavernous mouth wide.

 

"AAAAAAHHHH!  IT'S GONNA EAT US!" shrieked Usopp as Luffy held out his fishing pole.

 

"Hold this!" The rubberman instructed, winding up his other arm for a punch.

 

Usopp, not thinking grabbed the pole just as the giant dolphin clamped down on the fish and dove, taking the fishing pole and the screaming sniper down into the churning water with it.

 

"Oops," Luffy said, staring as his crewmate disappeared under the blue surface.

 

"USOPP!" Chopper yelled, jumping up and running to peer over the front of the ship.

 

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Law shouted, bringing Sanji from the kitchen, his hands and arms soapy from washing dishes. Following the blue-haired man's pointed finger, the chef toed off his shoes and dove into the water after Usopp.

 

"I need my backpack!" Chopper cried, running for the infirmary.

 

The rest of the crew, having heard the commotion, gathered at the front of the ship, Franky thoughtfully bringing along a rope ladder with him.

 

Everyone watched as the ocean surface went back to being serene once more.

 

"Oh. No," Nami gasped, her fingers white as they gripped the railing.

 

"Over there!" Brook shouted, pointing along the starboard side. Blond hair glistened in the sun as Sanji kicked hard towards the Sunny, Usopp in tow.

 

Franky lowered the rope ladder over the side, hooking it to the railing. Zoro climbed down and hoisted the unconscious sniper over a shoulder, climbing back up to place him gingerly onto the deck.

 

In Heavy Point, Chopper scurried over to Usopp's side and placed the disk of his stethoscope over the young man's chest listening for signs of life.

 

"Is he breathing?" Nami asked, her hands covering her mouth as she watched, terrified for her nakama.

 

"No!" Chopper shouted. He inhaled deeply, then he opened Usopp's mouth, making sure to pinch his nostrils shut. Fitting his mouth over the sniper's, he blew air in, then turned his head sideways to watch as the weight of Usopp’s chest passively exhaled.

 

Law knelt and began doing chest compressions on the sniper, counting out each compression in quiet determination.

 

“One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten….”

 

The sweat beaded and ran off of his chin as he pumped Usopp’s still chest. The only other sound on the deck was that of Nami’s small whimpers as the two doctors worked.

 

Suddenly Chopper sat upright as Usopp coughed up a mouthful of seawater. Law quickly turned him on his side to let his mouth drain as Usopp began to breathe on his own.

 

"He's still unconscious, Tony-ya. Lets get him down to the infirmary," instructed Law.

 

"Right!" Chopper said, gently picking up the still unconscious man.

 

"Luffy?" Robin called out to the younger captain.

 

Still rooted in the same spot on the deck he was standing in when he handed Usopp his fishing pole, Luffy had watched everything, his hand rubbing hard at the X-shaped scar on his now bright red chest.

 

"Mugiwara-ya?" Law called out as Chopper disappeared behind the door of the infirmary.

 

"He hasn't moved since Usopp went over the side." Robin informed the other doctor. “He rubbed his scar the entire time as well.”

 

“He only rubs his scar when he’s worried about a nakama,” Brook said to no one in particular.

 

"He's in shock," Law surmised.

 

Law regarded Luffy with concern, then placed an arm gently around his shoulders.

 

“Come with me, Mugiwara-ya,” he murmured quietly, steering Luffy towards the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I only have one more chapter written out on my phone. But its cool, I now have a new (well 2 year old) notebook to keep writing new chapters on! \\(^_^)/ YAY for once again being able to use all ten fingers to type!
> 
> I'd say that he experiment of writing a story only on my phone was a success. I hope you think so too.


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usopp is in a coma and Luffy's not acting like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter, but I’m currently also working on ‘Moonshine, Blood and Chains,’ ‘Dream Vision' and my very first One Piece Big Bang entry! (OMFG, its SO late right now! OTL) Further explanation in the End Notes. 
> 
> Either way, I hope all of you understand. And stick with me anyways. Please. 
> 
> Once again, I give my most heartfelt thanks to Eiri! Be sure to thank him as well! 
> 
> Me: *Life hits*  
> Eiri: *Life hits and hits HARD*  
> Both: *Waiting for Life to back the FUCK off*  
> Eiri: *beta...beta...beta* *passes out from over-betaing*  
> Me: You can’t faint! This chapter NEEDS you! *shakes Eiri awake*  
> Eiri: ……….. (x_x);  
> Me: *hands Eiri this chapter* Sorry man, but the readers are waiting!
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING!**
> 
> **1.) Near drowning  
>  2.) Medical aftercare  
> 3.) Depression**
> 
> If I miss a trigger, _PLEASE_ say so in the comments, I read (and answer!) every comment I get!

Law moved a folding chair to the end of the infirmary bed and sat down, a thick medical tome on his lap. Sharp golden eyes took in the pallor that the sniper's dark skin carried as he lay motionless on the bed. Sighing worriedly, he turned to look at Luffy, who had been uncharacteristically subdued when he insisted on sitting on the bed by Usopp's feet. 

Wrapped in a warm blanket, Luffy had watched silently when Chopper stuck Usopp with a needle and set up an intravenous drip. He had watched intently as the sniper's vitals were taken every five minutes for the first hour, then four times an hour fro then on.

That was yesterday.

Law noticed that the young captain held his breath whenever the furry doctor carefully listened before turning to the desk to write notes to be added to Usopp's medical file.

At first, the fact that Luffy held his breath was the only indication Law had seen that the Straw Hatted captain was even aware of what had gone on. The young captain had otherwise not moved an inch the entire time, huge dark brown eyes intently watching every breath Usopp took.

As if he was afraid that Usopp would stop breathing if he didn't.

A gentle knock on the infirmary door caused both doctors to turn towards it.

"Come in," Chopper replied as he continued to write.

Sanji opened the door and walked in, carrying a tray full of covered dishes.

"I thought you guys might be hungry," he said softly.

Law watched as Sanji placed the tray on a low bookshelf next to the desk. Something delicious on the tray reached his nose and made his mouth to water slightly. 

"There's plenty more where that came from," the cook explained. He turned to  leave, but not before moving over to where Usopp was lying.

Law followed Sanji’s gaze to Usopp’s prone form. 

"Hurry up and wake up, you shitty sniper so I can kick your ass for scaring everyone."

Unused to the way the crew normally were towards each other, Law stared at the cook.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Sanji grouched back before turning towards his silent captain.

"The shitty long-nose will be fine.  He has the two best doctors in the New World looking after him," he continued offhandedly.

Patting Chopper on the head, the blond slipped through the door and was gone.

Luffy's eyes hadn't left Usopp once the entire conversation. 

It was also the first time Law had ever seen Luffy ignore food.

Chopper yawned and put down his pen. 

"Tony-ya, maybe you should sleep for a while.  I'm not tired, nor am I going anywhere," Law offered. "I can keep an eye on Long-nose-ya in the meantime," he said, gold eyes flickering to Luffy. 

Reaching up, Chopper stretched his arms and flexed his wrists back and forth.

"Hn...maybe I should.  That way, we can watch him in shifts and one of us will be around when he wakes up," the little reindeer said hopefully.

Law nodded as he heard Chopper yawn again. 

Scratching absently, the little reindeer moved over to Usopp's side. "Don't worry about Sanji.  I'll tell him to be nice to you when you wake up.   So hurry up and wake so he and the rest of the crew can stop worrying, okay?" The little doctor stared down at his crewmate for a bit longer before he sighed and left, closing the infirmary door quietly behind him.

Law noticed that Luffy hadn't reacted to Chopper in any way. The Strawhatted man’s eyes remained riveted to Usopp the entire time, a fact that worried him more as the night wore on.

The Heart pirate captain finally closed the medical book he was reading and placed his hands on top of it.

"Mugiwara-ya, you should eat..." he began.

"He tried to leave the crew once.  Did I ever tell you that Law?" Luffy interrupted softly.  "We didn't agree on what to do with the Going Merry when he was hurt so bad he couldn't carry us anymore."

Something in Luffy’s tone when he called him "Law" made the surgeon realize that the person speaking wasn't his happy-go-lucky new boyfriend, but the future Pirate King.  

"I had to fight Usopp.”

He spoke so softly that Law wasn’t sure that he had heard him.

“He's nakama.  It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do...and I _hated_ it.  I hated every second. That win isn't one I like to think about."

Luffy hung his head, his eyes shrouded from Law’s gaze, the hands in his lap now clenched into fists. 

He realized that Luffy was treating him as an equal, as someone he could rely on to tell his most intimate secrets to, someone that he could show any fears and doubts to.

Unable to think of any comforting words, all Law could do is be a sympathetic ear.

"Sometimes I forget that he's not as strong as Zoro or Sanji,” Luffy suddenly continued, startling Law. 

“He can't pick up something heavy like Zoro, or kick something really far away like Sanji.  He's strong, but Nami says his brain is his strongest muscle.  I didn't know brains had muscles in them."

Law opened his mouth to correct Luffy, then thought better of it.

"Nami says Usopp is really smart.  So does Robin.  Its good to have smart people on the crew.  Plus he plays tag with me.  And makes cool things that explode.  And laughs at my jokes...if they don't scare him."

Luffy finally looked up from Usopp. The expression he wore wasn't one of guilt, but...determination, Law realized.

Luffy had been reminding the sniper of his worth.

"Do you think..." Luffy began.

Without warning, Usopp sat up, deep, shuddering coughs racking his frame. 

"USOPP!" Luffy cried out, his voice hopeful.  The Heart Pirate Captain put his book down on the chair and hurried over to the sniper placing a bucket on his lap which Usopp promptly used to vomit into.

Luffy watched the two men, his brown eyes huge.

Usopp vomited seawater until there was nothing left, his shoulders trembling.  Luffy took his own blanket off and wrapped them around the sniper's shoulders.

"He's gonna be okay," Luffy said with certainty.

"I wouldn't quite say that. Lets just say Longnose-ya is on the road to recovery," Law corrected.  He found another blanket and wrapped it around Luffy, eliciting a brief smile from the skinny teen. 

"How...how long was I out?" Usopp croaked, one hand steadying the bucket in his lap.  Law removed it and placed it on the floor.

"Since yesterday afternoon.  Hungry Usopp?  Sanji made dinner a while ago, but its cold now.  I'm sure he'll heat it back up for you!" Luffy encouragingly offered, wearing a slight smile.

"No...no.  I'm not hungry, just thirsty," Usopp said, lying back down.  He pulled Luffy's blankets tighter over his shoulders.

Law got up and poured water into a glass.  He handed it to Luffy then retook his seat. 

"Here," the rubberman said, holding it near Usopp's hand and using his other to help the sniper sit upright again.  

"Sip it, Longnose-ya," Law advised.  "And if you need to vomit more, just let it happen."

"Okay," Usopp said weakly just as Chopper opened the door.

"USOPP!" he cried! "Robin said you were awake!"

“How did Robin-ya know?” Law asked.

Luffy simply laughed at the blue-haired man.

Hurrying over to the desk, Chopper got his stethoscope, then moved quickly over to the bedside to begin a thorough examination of the sniper. 

One of Luffy's arms still supported the other teen.

Law's eyes slid over to Luffy.  The younger captain's grin could have rivaled the sun as he watched his two crewmates.

Chopper sat down at the desk and began to write when a light knock came at the infirmary door.

"Come in," the little reindeer called out as he continued writing in Usopp's medical file.  

"Okay," Nami's voice said quietly, opening the door and peeking in.  Her worried expression faded when Usopp turned to look at her.

"No one could really sleep so...expect everyone to come visit you, okay?" she warned.  Usopp nodded tiredly as he huddled under the blanket around his shoulders.

Nami took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted Usopp's knee as she stared into his face.  

"Do you...remember anything?"she asked him.  

"Terror.  And flying.  And cold," the sniper answered in a soft tone.

Luffy's smile fell.

"Is...is there anything you need?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Anything hot to drink.  I can't get warm," Usopp said, continuing to shiver.

"I'll make sure that Sanji makes you a nice hot cup of tea," she said, standing.  Walking over to the untouched tray of food, she picked it up.  Throwing a worried glance at Luffy, she left. 

Sanji returned bearing a hot carafe of tea and cups.  Mumbling about "shitty snipers scaring everyone," with an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips, he served them all.  

Law noticed that despite the grumbling, Sanji's ocean-blue eye showed relief as he handed Usopp the first cup.

Law watched as one by one, the entire crew came to visit.

Zoro strode in, silent as ever. He stood by, watching as Usopp sipped his tea. When the sniper finished, the swordsman nodded, causing Usopp to blush slightly as he returned the nod. Collecting the cup, Zoro left.

Robin made sure that Usopp had a sketch pad and charcoal. 

Franky gently patted the curly-haired man's knee as if to soothe himself more than Usopp.  When he left, Law could hear him bawling.

“I’m SO glad Nose-bro’s okay!” Franky cried out.

“I can only hope that he doesn’t have any brain damage,” Robin quipped.

“That’s so NOT super, Robin!” Franky cried out as the pair walked away.

Brook played a new composition he had been working on for a while, his violin causing the exhausted sniper to finally fall asleep.

After everyone had come in to check on Usopp, Law noticed that Luffy had a slight blush to his cheeks.  Chocolate-brown eyes glanced first to Usopp, then to him before they finally settled on Usopp.  

Luffy slowly crawled up to lay his head on the pillow next to the quietly snoring man, gently laying a protective arm over him. 

Law saw Luffy’s eyes finally close. He watched the pair for a while, lost in thought. He opened his medical tome and began to read.

It was going to be another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should give an explanation as to why it took so long for this to come out, short as it is.
> 
> I've been dealing with Writer's Block off and on for months now while trying to write my (OMFG< Its SO FUCKING LATE!) OPBB entry. I've never written on a schedule nor had a deadline before, and it made the procrastination that comes with having ADHD a MILLION times worse. I was avoiding writing altogether because of it. OTL (I know, epic fail, right? D: ) This video explains EXACTLY what happened in my brain with my writing...and probably is what caused the Block. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoJx9sXeP34&t=2s
> 
> Well, yeah. I got caught in the procrastination loop that she describes at 00:47. And yeah, I've never taken any ADHD meds. Maybe I should...? Naw, I'll worry about it later. 
> 
> So, even though this chapter was finished and only needed betaing, I was avoiding any kind of writing due to the anxiety it would give me. 
> 
> I finally managed to overcome both the ADHD-induced Writer's Block AND the anxiety of writing my very first OPBB entry. I don't know how, but now I can once again write! YAY! \\(^_^)/
> 
> So, if you don't mind waiting a little bit longer, along with my other WIPs, I'll have a _shiny new_ OPBB AU story coming...sometime soon...I hope. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me, I love you all! <3


	7. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law breaks down and Luffy takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Luffy and Law have been dating for about six days. 
> 
> Eiri: To beta or not to beta? That is the question.  
> Ryu-kun: (-_-) That's not funny. But I love you for betaing anyway!
> 
> Ryuichi
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING!**
> 
> 1.) PTSD-induced panic attack
> 
> If I miss a trigger, PLEASE say so in the comments, I read (and answer) every comment I get! Thank you.

 

A few days after Usopp's accident, the sniper had recovered completely and was once again among the crew enjoying the mild spring-like weather on the grass-covered deck.  Out of the corner of one eye, Law noticed Usopp fitting a pipe into a bottle, smiling to himself as he worked on his latest project.  
  
Only the Heart Pirate Captain noticed how everyone on deck would occasionally glance over to the long-nosed man, immersed in his work.  
  
“I’m bored, Torao,” Luffy whined.  From his face-up position in Law’s lap, the younger captain’s gaze slid from his sniper to the book shading his face.     
  
‘Synergistic Effects of Unconventional Herbs on Atypical Contagion’ wavered for a moment before the tome was put aside.  Law smiled down at his boyfriend and then looked up at the blue sky.  
  
“Well, if you’re really interested in something to do, I have a few ideas, Mugiwara-ya,” the blue-haired man offered, smirking.  
  
“Really?” Luffy shouted, jumping up from Law’s lap.  
  
“Of course.  How would you like an anatomy lesson?  I owe you one, if you remember?”  
  
“An..anado...antem...lesson?” Luffy pouted, his upper body wilting at the thought of some kind of class.

  
“Yes.  It’s very important that you know what to do and what _not_ to do.  After all, I don’t want to end up with injuries that weren’t given to me by an enemy,” Law added, standing.  
  
Luffy blinked up at the surgeon.  “I don’t get it,” he muttered.  
  
“Come with me, Mugiwara-ya,” Law said as he flashed a seductive smile at the younger man. The blue-haired doctor stood and briefly stretched out his back before walking away from the mast, a curious Luffy following behind.  
  
The strawhatted man glanced once more at the busy Usopp, knowing that should anything happen to him, the crew would let them know.  He said nothing as he watched Law head towards the bathhouse. Knowing that it meant “adult fun,” he grinned and climbed the ladder.  Looking up, he noticed for the first time how shapely Law’s butt was and how his long legs seemed to go on forever.  
  
Luffy swallowed, a strange kind of warmth starting in his abdomen and traveling down to his groin. He felt his manhood twitch as he continued watching the sculpted ass above him.  
  
_Torao’s so beautiful, why didn’t I see this before now?  And he decided to be with me. Why? It’s not because I’m going to be the Pirate King.  It’s not because I’m strong. So why?_  
  
So lost in thought, Luffy nearly bumped his head into Law when the Heart Pirate Captain stopped to get off the ladder.  
  
“Mugiwara-ya, watch where you’re going,” Law chided.  
  
“Oh, uh…okay,” the raven-haired man answered absently, still lost in thought.  
  
He climbed off the ladder and watched as Law took off his boots.  
  
“Why are you with me, Torao?  Is it because I told you so?”  
  
Frowning, Law paused in the act of taking off his shirt.  
  
“What made you think I’d just “go along” with being your boyfriend if I also wasn’t interested? Law asked in return.  
  
Luffy looked down at his feet, his hat shading his eyes as he spoke.  “Idunno. I just don’t want you to be with me if you felt that you were forced to be, that’s all.  I’m not like that. Everyone deserves to be free. Free to live their life.”  
  
Law was silent for so long the younger man looked up from his feet to glance over at him.    
  
What Luffy saw left him speechless.  
  
The Surgeon of Death, the Shichibukai who sent one hundred living, still beating pirate hearts to the World Government...    
  
Was crying silently.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Luffy did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He hugged him.  
  
At first, Law stiffened at the contact.  Slowly, slender arms raised up to return the hug, his body bent over the shorter man.  Tears continued to dampen Luffy’s raven locks.  
  
“I don’t know what I said to make you cry, but whatever it was, I won’t say it ever again if you don’t want me to,” Luffy said softly.  
  
“Its...okay.  Your words just reminded me of...someone else I hold dear,” Law replied, his voice cracking.  His mind went back to the painted smiling face of his adopted father.  
  
Waiting patiently for Law, the younger man held onto his boyfriend until the blue-haired pirate brought his emotions back under control.  Feeling the arms loosen, Luffy backed up and toed off his sandals.  
  
Law sniffled, then scrubbed at his eyes with a shirt sleeve.  
  
Stripping quickly, Luffy gently reached over and pulled at Law’s shirt.    
  
Confused, Law dropped his arm and waited to see what Luffy would do next.  
  
Careful of the delicate feathers around the collar, Luffy took Law’s favorite shirt off of him and draped it over his own arm.  Next, he unfastened Law’s jeans, slowly pulling them over the narrow hips. He let them drop to the floor before sliding down Law’s yellow boxer briefs.  Squatting, Luffy nudged the surgeon’s foot, urging him to first lift one leg, then the other in order to undress him fully.  
  
Taking Law’s hand, Luffy stood and smiled up at him.  Law returned a brief smile before letting the younger captain lead him into the bathhouse proper.     
  
The golden-eyed man stopped and watched as Luffy placed his jeans and shirt carefully on wall pegs, then returned to take his hand.    
  
Luffy led Law over to a bath stool and gently pushed on his shoulders to get the taller man to sit. Turning on the water, he tested the spray, making sure that it was at the temperature he knew Law preferred before filling the bucket and wetting down the midnight blue locks.  Picking up the shampoo, he washed then conditioned the older man’s hair, taking extra care to not get any in his eyes.  
  
Next, he grabbed a bottle of body soap and washed Law’s body completely, his normally calloused hands now softened by the heated water.  He took special care washing Law’s lower half just like the surgeon had taught him previously.  
  
His eyes closed, Law enjoyed the treatment Luffy gave him.  He would have never guessed that the normally rough-and-tumble man could be so gentle.  
  
Luffy rinsed him off completely, then took care to wash himself, also taking extra time to wash his lower half.  Finished, he rose and retrieved two fluffy towels. He messily wrapped the towels around Law’s hair and shoulders before going back to dry the surgeon’s hair.  
  
“I can finish, Luffy-ya,” Law said in a relaxed tone.  
  
“Its okay Law.  Let me take care of _you_ for a change,” Luffy replied, his tone serious.  
  
His hair was nearly dry before the Heart Pirate Captain realized that Luffy had called him by his proper name _for the first time_ .  
  
However, Luffy had noticed right away that Law had referred to him by his given name.  
  
Luffy finished drying Law’s hair and body completely before draping a towel around Law’s waist.  The Strawhat Captain quickly but efficiently dried himself off and wrapped another towel around himself.

 

He stood before Law as the taller man sat on the stool.  
  
“Okay Law.  I’m ready for my lesson.”  
  
Law blinked as he stared up at Luffy, his golden eyes searching Luffy’s chocolate ones.  
  
“All right Luffy-ya.  But not here,” he said as he raised one hand, the familiar blue glow enveloping them both.  
  
“ _Room.”_  
  
The pair found themselves once again in their  bedroom. Taking Luffy’s hand, Law led the younger man over to their bed, laid down and scooted over.  
  
“Lay here next to me, Luffy-ya,” he instructed.  
  
“Okay,” Luffy replied, laying down on one hip,  facing Law.  
  
Law turned onto his side and looked thoughtfully at the younger man.  
  
“This is your _most important lesson_ , Luffy-ya.  If you don’t remember anything else, remember this one.”  
  
Luffy waited patiently as he gazed up into Law’s face.  
  
“You are a paramecia-type as am I.  However, while your body is rubber, mine is not.  My body is like any other human’s body. Therefore, if you are too rough, you will more than likely injure me.  Possibly _badly._  Thus, when I say ‘stop,’ _you must stop._ We will then discuss what it was that caused me the problem. I do not wish for permanent injury to occur to my body due to you forgetting yourself.  However, until I say ‘stop,’ we may do whatever we want. Is that understood?”  
  
Luffy looked up at Law, his face screwed up as he thought.  
  
“You mean, as long as you don’t say stop, we can do whatever we want when it comes to sex, right?” he asked, eyes wide as he waited for confirmation.  
  
“Correct.  But if I say stop...” Law began.  
  
“Then I stop.  And we talk.”  
  
Luffy’s expression mirrored that of a puppy that had just learned a new trick and was waiting to be petted.  
  
Law thought he looked incredibly cute.  And deserved a reward for understanding without a second explanation.  
  
So he petted him.  
  
It was as if the sun itself landed in their bedroom.  
  
Law felt his own mouth move into a small smile at the expression of joy on his boyfriend’s face.  
  
“Good, Luffy-ya.  I’m glad you understood.  Now the second lesson. Any and all noises we make are normal, as long as they are not noises of pain.  Don’t try to hold back. Instead, pay attention to what is done whenever noises of pleasure are made and try to repeat the action. It means the action felt good.”  
  
Luffy tilted his head.  “Does sex really feel as good as they say?” he asked.  
  
The Heart Pirate captain furrowed his eyebrows.  “Haven’t you ever masturbated before, Luffy-ya?”  
  
Luffy stared at him blankly.  “No. I didn’t see the point.”  
  
The blue haired man gazed thoughtfully at Luffy.  “You’re demisexual, aren’t you?”  
  
“What’s that?” Luffy queried.  
  
“It means that you didn’t have any kind of sexual feelings towards anyone until you got to know them... _me._ ”  
  
“Is _that_ why I just noticed today how nice your ass is?” Luffy cried.  
  
“M...m...more than likely,” Law stuttered, a blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
Smiling, Luffy reached out, sliding his fingers against Law’s face.

  
“I never really noticed how beautiful you are until today,” he admitted in a low voice, chocolate eyes soft with emotion.    
  
Law leaned in for a kiss, eyelids sliding down over golden eyes as he felt warm lips against his own.  Turing his head slightly, he opened his mouth to invite Luffy in.  
  
Luffy’s tongue flicked the lips of the Heart Pirate Captain, then dove in for a taste.  Law moaned as Luffy sucked his lower lip into his mouth, then breathed out as he felt the nibble of teeth.  Opening his mouth wider, he raised an arm and slid it around the smaller man’s neck, deepening the kiss before pulling back, breathless.  
  
“That...felt really good, Law.  But...” Luffy stopped, his face crimson.  “I want to make _you_ feel really good.  Tell me what to do.”  
  
Law gazed thoughtfully into Luffy’s eyes.  
  
“It’s true that this feels really good, Luffy-ya.  But there is more to sex than kissing. Have you...ever woken up with what’s often called ‘morning wood?’” he asked carefully.  
  
“Sure.  But when I asked Ace, he told me I should ignore it and it’ll go away.  And it does!” Luffy replied. “But, I caught Ace touching his a few times.  He yelled at me to leave him alone after I caught him, so I did.”  
  
The surgeon chewed on his lip for a moment before asking, “Have you ever seen animals have sex, Luffy-ya?  Cows or horses or cats?”  
  
“I think so.  Once Ace, Sabo and I came across two dogs stuck together by their butts.  It was so funny!” the younger man admitted, laughing.  
  
“...Yeah.  They were having sex.  But humans do it differently than dogs.  We won’t get “stuck together” like they did,” Law explained.  
  
“Oh.  That’s good to know.  I was worried about that!” Luffy admitted.  “Those dogs were stuck together for a long time!”  
  
“Two men having sex do so somewhat differently than the basic way a man and a woman does, although the man and woman can have it the same way as well,” the surgeon explained further.  
  
“Oh?  How _does_ a man and a woman have sex?  How is it different with two men?” Luffy asked, eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
Law mentally facepalmed.    
  
_His brother never gave him “The Talk?”_  
  
“...I see.  We will talk about sex between a man and a woman later.  But for now, we will only talk about sex between men. This is where we have to go slow, Luffy-ya.  You will have to get me ready for sex. That means you must follow _everything_ I say, no matter how weird you may think it is, understand?”  
  
Luffy gazed deeply into Law’s eyes as if searching for something, then slowly nodded.  “I understand.” he said simply.  
  
Law reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle.  
  
“This is lubricant, Luffy-ya.  It’s also called lube, slick and I’m sure a lot more...crude names.” He opened the bottle and handed it to Luffy.  “Squeeze the bottle _very_ gently.”  
  
Luffy squeezed the bottle, and blinked as a dollop of clear liquid emerged.  
  
“We use that because there is no natural lubricant for the anus,” Law explained.  
  
“Hunh?” Luffy replied, tilting his head sideways in confusion.  
  
“If we have sex and don’t use this, it’ll hurt me.  A LOT,” Law reiterated.  
  
“Oooooohhhhhh,” Luffy exclaimed, grinning.  “So we use this, and you don’t get hurt. Okay!”  
  
“It’s also so you don’t get hurt either, Luffy-ya.  You’re tough, but sandpaper still hurts you, right?”  
  
“I guess so.  I never tried it before,” the raven-headed man said thoughtfully.  
  
“Let’s just assume that it will hurt you.  A LOT,” Law said, smirking slightly. “That way, we always use it.”  
  
“Okay!” Luffy chirped.  “We use lube, every time!”  
  
“Yes, Luffy-ya.  Every time.”  
  
Once again, Law reached out and patted Luffy on the head.  The younger captain grinned even wider in response.  
  
“Okay.  So what do we do with it?” Luffy asked.  
  
“Gently squeeze some out onto your index...pointer finger.  Enough to coat it.”  
  
“Like this?” Luffy asked, squeezing the bottle so that a large drop oozed out.  He caught it with his fingers.  
  
“That’s okay, but you’re getting a bit ahead, Luffy-ya.  One finger is enough for now,” the doctor instructed.  
  
“Okay.  Now what?” queried Luffy.  
  
“Now this might seem weird to you, but hear me out.”  Law laid on his back and opened his legs. “I want you to take a finger and _slowly_ push it inside of me.”  
  
Luffy looked at Law’s nether regions.  “Hunh? Where?” he asked.

  
Law took Luffy’s slick-covered hand.  “Point your pointer finger.”  
  
“Like this?” Luffy said, doing so.    
  
Law took Luffy’s finger and guided it to his entrance.  “Now slowly push your finger inside. I’m going to need to relax, so when I tell you to stop, stop.  I’ll need time. When I tell you to go on, you may continue.”  
  
“But that’s your...” the younger man began.

  
“I know.  But remember when I said that two men have sex different than a man and a woman?  This is how.” Law explained.

  
“There are more ways?” Luffy asked, blinking.  
  
“Yes, but we’ll get to those at a later time,” said Law.  
  
“Okay.  But won’t this hurt you?  I mean, it’s for stuff to come out of, not go into,” Luffy pointed out.

  
“If we’re careful, it’s possible for...stuff...to go in as well as out.  Pay close attention to me and if it looks like it’s hurting me, stop until I relax again.”  
  
“Okay,” said Luffy.  
  
The younger captain slowly pushed his lubed index finger inside of Law, watching his face and stopping whenever he noticed Law grimacing.

  
“It’s...been a while...since I’ve done this,” Law admitted.

  
”You’ve done this before?” Luffy asked, frowning.  
  
“Yes.  But that was well before I met you,” Law admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
“Oh, I see.  The past doesn’t really matter anyway, you’re with me now,” the raven-haired man told him. “And I don’t like to share either.”  
  
“I can assure you, I have no interest in anyone else,” Law admitted, his blush deepening.  
  
Luffy continued to slowly push his index finger into Law until his hand met Law’s buttcheeks.   Tilting his head slightly, he gazed at the doctor.  
  
“Now what?” Luffy asked.  
  
“Now, you slowly move your finger in and out.  Again, pay attention to my expressions. It’ll become pleasurable and I might indicate my gratification by becoming vocal,” Law  
  
“Hunh?” Luffy grunted, becoming confused once more.  
  
“When I start feeling good, I’ll probably look happy and I’ll make happy noises,” Law said, momentarily berating himself for previously using words beyond his boyfriend’s comprehension.  
  
“Okaycool,” Luffy said as he slowly pulled his finger until only the tip was still inside before slowly pushing it back in.  His eyes were glued to Law’s face, carefully watching the older man’s reactions as he repeated a few more times.  
  
“You can speed up a little bit, Luffy,” the surgeon instructed. “And bend the end of your finger a little bit.”  
  
“Like this?” Luffy asked, crooking his index finger as he moved in and out a bit faster.  
  
When Law felt Luffy’s finger rub against his prostate, he gasped and arched his back, moaning in pleasure.  
  
“OOH, that was COOL!” Luffy cried, eyes wide at the extreme reaction.  He repeated the action, drawing out another pleasurable moan from the surgeon.  
  
“No...no more for the...moment, Luffy-ya,” Law said, panting.  “Straighten...your finger. I don’t want to...to cum too quickly.”  
  
Luffy stilled his finger, tilting his head at the new term.  “Come? But you’re already here.”  
  
His vision still filled with stars, Law swallowed before he managed to croak out, “No, _cum._ C-u-m.  It’s...when you feel...so good that your body...can’t hold back any more.  And you shoot out liquid from your dick.”  
  
Luffy blinked, then grinned.  “I can make you shoot? Like a water pistol?  COOL!”  
  
Law swallowed once more before shaking his head.  “No...no. It’s sperm, Luffy-ya.”  
  
“I don’t know what that is,” Luffy said, frowning.

  
“It’s the stuff that babies are made with.” Law answered.  Huffing, he resisted the impulse to facepalm himself. “Never mind, I’ll explain everything at a later time.  Now what I need you to do is to add the second finger, Luffy-ya. Please keep them straight this time.”  
  
Doing as instructed, Luffy added a second finger, slowly increasing his speed.  
  
Feeling himself relax further, Law gazed at his young lover.  The expression of concentration, fascination and outright love made his heart pound.  
  
“Lu...Luffy-ya.  I...need you to carefully open your fingers...e..every now and then.  Like...like this,” he said, scissoring the fingers of one hand.  
  
“Okay,” Luffy said, imitating him.  His hand moving back and forth, the younger captain made sure to keep up the pace, making sure to occasionally open his fingers like the surgeon had instructed him to.  
  
Law gasped as he felt himself relax even more.  “That’s...uh...good. Now add...add another finger.”  
  
“Okay,” Luffy grunted, adding the third finger, opening all three as he moved in and out.  
  
Law felt his eyes close as he was spread open wide for his soon-to-be lover.  
  
Letting himself relinquish the usually tightly-controlled reactions of his body, Law felt more than heard himself grunt with each returned thrust of his hips. Strings of precum started to leak from his hard cock as it slapped against his stomach.  The Heart Pirate Captain felt his body tighten as he rushed towards orgasm.  
  
Golden eyes squeezed shut, Law’s back arched as he grabbed the sheets underneath him.  Streams of hot cum shot forth, streaking his chest and stomach with the pearly essence.     
  
Shuddering, he fell back to the mattress, sweat-soaked and limp.

  
“Y...you did...very well...Luffy,” he managed to gasp out after a while, his chest heaving.  Not hearing anything from his lover, Law slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Luffy sat, staring at the doctor as if he had seen the most wondrous sight on the planet.  
  
“That...was _beautiful_ ,” the raven-haired man breathed as if to himself.  Noticing Law’s golden gaze, he grinned shyly.  
  
“I made you feel really good, right Law?” he asked.  
  
“You...did indeed Luffy,” Law panted, smiling.  
  
“Good!  My turn!” Luffy cried.  
  
Gulping, Law stared.  “You...want me...to do this...to you?” Law asked, struggling to rise up weakly upon his elbows.  “But...but I th-thought...”  
  
“I want this!  Do this to me, Law!” Luffy demanded.  
  
“But...”Law weakly began once more.  
  
“I’m sure!” Luffy shouted.  “I want that finger-thing too!”  
  
Catching his breath, the surgeon managed to sit himself fully upright.  Reaching out, he took Luffy’s hands in his own and gazed deeply into his eyes.  
  
“Luffy.  The reason I’m teaching you how to prepare me is because what we’ll do next will be even more pleasurable...feel better to you than what you just did to me.”  
  
The younger captain’s jaw dropped.  “Even better?” he parroted.  
  
“Yes.  I’ll need to be prepared so that I’m relaxed enough for you to be able to enjoy yourself fully,” the doctor explained.  
  
Luffy sat back and stared thoughtfully at the blue-haired Heart Pirate Captain for a few moments.    
  
“Okay.  I want the better-feeling thing,” he said, his tone serious yet somewhat curious.  
  
Wiping himself off with the edge of the sheet, Law nodded towards the abandoned bottle of lube.    
  
Luffy picked it up then looked at his lover.  
  
“Squeeze out about as much as you did before into the palm of your hand, Luffy,” he instructed.  “Smear it onto your dick. It’s hard enough now.”

  
Luffy looked down at himself.  His cock was rock-hard and leaking slightly.

  
“Oh.  I didn’t notice that before,” he admitted more to himself.  He picked up the bottle and squeezed out a dollop before once again tossing it aside.

  
“Wrap your hand around your dick...like you’re holding a salami and you’re about to take a bite,” Law told the younger captain.

  
Luffy grabbed his dick...and pulled, bringing the stretched organ up to his mouth exactly as if he was about to take a bite.  
  
“NO, Luffy-ya!” Law cried out, waving his hands fearfully.  “Don’t bite it!”  
  
“But you said...” Luffy began.  
  
“Never mind what I said.  Just...stop.”  
  
Luffy let go and his cock snapped back into place, now somewhat coated with lube.  
  
“Look, Luffy-ya.  Do this,” Law said, taking his own manhood in one hand and imitating rubbing the slick lubricant over his already half-hard cock, pulling back the foreskin and paying special attention to the head.  
  
Luffy watched what the blue-haired doctor did and imitated him, smearing himself with the fluid.  
  
“Now come here and kneel between my knees,” Law said, leaning back onto the bed. Settling himself back, head propped up with pillows, he beckoned to Luffy.

  
“Now, here comes another...weird part.  Remember where you had your fingers? You’re going to line yourself up and _slowly_ push your dick inside of the same place.  I’m again going to need time to relax. That part of your body is larger than your three fingers, so pay attention to my reactions.”  
  
“Okay Law,” the younger man said, crawling forward on his knees.  Placing the slick head of his cock against the surgeon’s entrance, he glanced at Law, who nodded once at him.  Law blew out a long slow breath as he felt Luffy slowly push inside of him, wincing slightly as he felt the broad head of Luffy’s cock make its way past the ring of muscle.    
  
The younger captain froze.  
  
“It….ah...feels nice!  Law...you okay? It looked like I hurt you.  I don’t wanna hurt you,” Luffy exclaimed, his expression one of pleasure mixed with worry.  
  
“I’ll be okay.  I just need to relax again so that you will fit inside better, nothing more.  It’ll start to feel good to me once I do,” Law replied, trying to hide any hint of his pain from his voice..    
  
“Oh….okay,” Luffy replied, his expression still showing concern.  
  
Reaching towards his lover’s cheek, Law leaned forward, capturing chocolate brown eyes with his own golden ones. Luffy gasped at the movement, but regarded Law nonetheless.  
  
“Until I relax, it’s going to be...slightly...uncomfortable each time.  It’s just something that happens. But if you’re patient and give me time, it’ll start feeling good for me as well as for you.  Just remember the _most important thing_ .”  
  
“That I’m rubber and you’re not, and if I’m not careful, I’ll hurt you.   _Badly_ ,” Luffy reiterated.      
  
Law smiled tenderly at the raven-haired man.  “That’s correct, Luffy. But I can also tell that I can trust you.  You care about me and not hurting me is part of how you show you care.”  
  
“No.” Luffy said.  “I don’t care about you.”  
  
Law’s jaw dropped.  
  
“I _love_ you, Trafalgar.  A _lot_ ,” Luffy continued.  “I have for a while.”  
  
Law fell backwards upon the bed and threw his arm over his eyes, his entire face lit up a brilliant red.  
  
“I...I...” he started.  “I’m not sure I can say I feel the same way, Luffy.  But...I can honestly say that I’m feeling things I’ve never felt before.  It seems like it could possibly be...uh…uh....”  
  
“I know what you mean, Law.  Its okay. I’m glad,” Luffy interrupted, smiling as he unhurriedly began to move forward.  “You’re relaxed now, I can feel it.”  
  
Law moved his arm away from Luffy just enough to be able to see the expression the young captain was wearing.  His eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
Luffy was gazing at him with such an expression of love and wonder as he slowly slid forward that the older man felt as if his own heart would burst.  
  
“You...feel _really_ good, Law,” Luffy moaned, thin arms trembling as he visibly tried to restrain himself.  “I...wanna move faster!”  
  
Law tightened down on Luffy’s cock, smirking mischievously when Luffy yelped then moaned louder at the tight heat around his most sensitive part.    
  
“Really?  I suppose I should let you then,” Law teased.  Twisting his hands into the sheets to brace himself, Law pushed his hips up.    
  
The younger man moaned loudly, his body shuddering at the sudden movement.  He leaned over Law and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he began to thrust fast and deep.  A keen made its way from deep in Luffy’s throat as the pair moved against one another.  
  
  
Slapping his hips against Luffy, Law threw his arms around him and held on, returning thrust for thrust as the younger man wailed out his pleasure.  He felt Luffy’s balls hit against his ass, which only served to turn him on more. Shifting slightly, he cried out as Luffy’s cock hit against his prostate.  He could feel a second orgasm coming as it was hit over and over.  
  
  
“Luff...Luffy...I’m...close!” he cried out.  
  
Luffy only paused in his keening to breathe.  
  
Sweat-slicked skin made each movement easier as the pair tried to meld into the other.  Cries and wails of sheer pleasure only served to turn them both on even more.  
  
Law knew Luffy was close when the younger man began to lose his rhythm, thin hips shuddering.  Hands scrabbling against Luffy’s back, he howled, tightening around Luffy’s dick. Law felt his balls tighten just before his cock started to pump out streams of cum onto his chest and stomach.  The younger captain echoed his cry, his own cock gushing out what seemed to be an endless flood of spunk.  
  
Falling back against the bed, Law hadn’t even realized that he had once again arched his back when he came.  Panting for a few moments, he peered down at his younger lover.  
  
“You...good...Luffy?” he managed to ask.  
  
“That... was... _way_ better!” Luffy huffed out.  Tilting his head, he grinned up at Law.

  
“I wanna kiss you,” he declared.  Reaching up, the rubber man stretched himself until he was face to face with Law.  Gold eye shining, Law wrapped his arms under Luffy’s arms and leaned towards him.  
  
The kiss they shared was soft and sweet.

  
“Sex is fun!  When can we do it again?” the raven-hared man asked, grinning in Law’s face.

  
Law smiled back.  “I need a bit of a break, Luffy.  Remember, I’m not made of rubber. My body needs some time to recover.”  
  
“Okay Law,” Luffy replied, letting his body go back to normal.  “I kinda think I wanna sleep for a bit now, all right?”

  
“That’s fine,” Law murmured as Luffy settled down on his chest.  All too soon he was snoring.  
  
But the older man was unable to sleep.  
  
Instead, he thought back to their recent actions as he lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  
  
And lovemaking it was.    
  
Because Law had realized partway through, that despite the roughness of their actions, even though he was unable to say so out loud as of yet, it was a fact.  
  
He truly did love Luffy.    
  
Despite their differences.  
  
Or maybe in spite of them.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N:  Did anyone catch the 4Kids reference? * snerk *  If so, let me know in the comments! (^_~)  
  
Hard concrit (constructive criticism) is brain-food to this starving writer!  Please feed me!  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _REALLY_ sorry about how this chapter turned out. I’m very out of practice with writing sex scenes, and the difficulties that also came with writing my first one in a LONG time AND keeping Luffy and Law in character, AND making Luffy’s first time realistic really threw me into a kind of “sexual Writer’s Block.” OTL Man, what a balancing act _that was!_
> 
> I hope you readers enjoyed it nonetheless. ~~I can’t believe I started writing this chapter January of 2017!!! * facepalm *~~
> 
> Much thanks to Rainy-chan, LyssaCat-chan and shishiswordsman who helped me with brainstorming parts of the sex scene when ~~my brain broke~~ I got stuck. I hope you like what I came up with anyways.
> 
> Lululawlawlu, here's the sexy times chapter I promised you! <3 Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written completely on my phone, thus the _way_ shorter than usual for me chapters. R.I.P. to AoiTsuki, my 6 1/2 year old laptop.
> 
> And to my beta Eiri, well fuckaduck. Now we _both_ need new laptops. D:


End file.
